fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Heinkel
Heinkel is a soldier in the Amestrian State Military and one of the four Human Chimera commissioned to bodyguard and report to Solf J. Kimblee during the State Alchemist's mission to the northern area of Amestris. Through a series of occurrences, however, Heinkel ends up in the company of Edward Elric and his allies along with his partner Darius. Appearance Heinkel is tall man with mustache, short hair and glasses. In his chimera form, he has lion like upper body and mane reaching his back. Part in the story Heinkel is first seen in Briggs when Kimblee arrives. Later, when the Briggs soldiers, along with the Elrics, Kimblee and the chimera try to capture Scar, he and Darius accompany the Elrics in the search. The Elrics lose them by transmuting a wall between them, leaving the chimera to find their own way around. When Briggs soldiers try to assassinate Kimblee, Heinkel and Darius engage Edward Elric in a brief fight but Ed defeats them by releasing ammonium from inside the old dynamite tubes into the air, stunning the chimera. When Kimblee blows the mine shaft to pieces, the chimera save the wounded Edward and head to North City where Ed's injuries are treated. Unfortunately, the act of drawing money from Edward's account draws the attention of the military and the three are forced to flee as soon as Edward's recovery is complete. Following Edward's advice, they head toward Central City to rendezvous with the rest of Fullmetal's party. They come to Roy Mustang's old safehouse near Central and find Ling Yao there. Ling soon transforms back to Greed and leaves but Ed convinces Greed that he and chimera can serve Greed. Greed agrees and travel to nearby forest. There they encounter Pride who has taken Al as shield around his shadows. Ed shuts the electrics in nearby slum, making zero visibility in darkness. As Pride can't use his shadows, Heinkel attacks him. At same time Gluttony attacks Darius, Ed and Greed. In complete darkness, neither can see each other. Lan Fan arrives and and kills Gluttony few times. Heinkel tries to kill Pride but some people from slums arrive with a lantern, providing Pride a chance to attack Heinkel. Ed comes to save him and uses flashbangs to destroy Pride's shadows. Understanding that they are losing, Pride absorbs Gluttony, gaining his sense of smell and remaining lives in Gluttony's Philosopher's Stone. The battle continues and Heinkel is forced to retreat because of his wounds. Hohenheim captures Pride inside a dome of earth with Al and Heinkel agrees to guard the dome. Unaware of the fact that Pride is using Al's helmet to send morse code to Father, others leave. While later returning from a walk, Heinkel hears the sound made by Pride and quickly recognizes the morse code. Rushing to stop him, Heinkel gets ambushed by Kimblee who wounds him fatally. Earth mound broken, Pride comes out and tries to kill Heinkel. Al comes in the way, blowing his own legs off in process. He tries to save Heinkel but, understanding his own situation, Heinkel gives Al Kimblee's first Philosopher's Stone and falls down. Al restores his legs and fights Pride and Kimblee with the Philosopher's Stone, managing to fend them of for some time, but then Kimblee uses his Philosopher's Stone and blows Al away. Al creates a dust cloud to disorientate Pride's sense of smell and gives his Philosopher's Stone to Tim Marcoh, who heals Heinkel. Al attacks Pride to buy time for Marcoh and Heinkel attacks from downwind, biting Kimblee in the neck, incapacitating him. When Al and the others make their escape, Heinkel uses Kimblee's body as a shield against Pride's attack and then throws it at the Homunculus to buy time to get away. He is then mostly on the sidelines for the rest of the battle, and was the only chimera to have his soul absorbed by Father and resurrected by Hohenheim's counter-attack. His last appearance is in a photo next to Darius and Yoki in the epilogue, apparently working in a circus. Abilities Heinkel is a human based chimera and can transform into a lion-man in battle. While in this form he gains enhanced senses and the abilities of a lion (claws, fangs, night vision, etc.) Trivia *Heinkel's name may have come from the German aircraft manufacturing company Heinkel Flugzeugwerke. * While in his chimera form, in the manga, Heinkel has cat-like slit pupils, however, real-life lions have round pupils. Category:Characters Category:Chimera Category:Military